Pocky
by Blossom-channn
Summary: All kinds of Sasusaku oneshots! CH 7: Its been a year since Team 7 became a team and Kakashi got a great to spend it with a picnic and gifts! read to see who got who a gift! :D
1. Chapter 1

Helllo Loves! Hope you like this one-shot! it came to mee so I hadddd to write it! :D It's not many words and I apologize but its ADORABLE! READ IT XD Love you guys! :D

and Yes they are in highschool lol and I got this idea from eating pocky so I've never heard of any others really lol. **I have more Pocky ideas so the'll be in separate chapters in this! :D**

* * *

It was a normal day in class where Naruto was yelling and Hinata was fainting. Where Ino was talking to Tenten about shopping. Shikamaru was sleeping and Choji was eating. Kiba was yelling at Naruto to shut up and Shino was just quietly doing the work that was assigned or where Lee was yelling Youthful things and Neji was quietly sitting getting annoyed by every person. Lastly, Sakura and Sasuke were sitting in class in there assigned seats which were next to each other.

They were assigned an assignment but since these two are so smart they finished early and were allowed a bit of free time. Sakura took out her head phones and listened to music as Sasuke worked on something from another class.

Sakura also decided to take out some Pocky to munch on. She looked at her book on the desk and opened it as she also took out a pocky stick and stuck it in her mouth. She munched on it slowly and a bit loudly for Sasuke.

He got annoyed and glanced at her and was about to speak when he noticed her headphones. He smirked and got an idea. He put a hand to her head which got her attention as she turned her head as it faced him. He leaned in and when he was almost close to her lips he bit down on the pocky and pulled away.

"Idiot..your too loud." he muttered. As much as he didn't like sweet things as he chewed the sweet chocolate on a biscuit like stick. He thought it was funny to tease Sakura.

He side glanced at her to see her face flushed and her mouth open a bit before she recomposed herself and quietly ate her pocky with a smile on her face.

'I should eat pocky more..' She thought.

* * *

Yes Yes I know it's a short one-shot but it's cute! I got this idea when I was eating Pocky one of my favorite treatss! :D Hope you enjoy!

R&R! I know not many words it's really short..I couldn't really make it any longerr Sorry!


	2. Chapter 2: I have another one

Hey heres another one-shot! :D :D this is a One-shot in Sasuke's P.O.V :D

I don't own Naruto! ALSO

IMPORTANT!

**Alright here's the thing! If you have any ideas please PM me I will write them for you and of course be _giving you credit_ so please! Any ideas I shall write them if you _PM me!_**

* * *

I heard it..the rip of the box. Then the plastic that secured the biscuits sticks covered in chocolate. Sometimes it would be strawberry flavored but she loved chocolate. I hate sweets and she loves them. My girlfriend Haruno Sakura is a Pocky addict. I've told her but she just denies it.

I noticed I was staring at her with the "are you serious" or "Really another box?" look and she glared.

"What?" She asked as she stuffed another pocky stick in her mouth.

"Hn." I replied as I looked back down at the homework we were suppose to be doing. I was concentrating really hard but the munching...it was annoying...like her. Typical.

I looked over at her as she was concentrating on her work and munching on her Pocky. I smirked as I looked at the box that wasn't in her hands anymore and without hesitation I grabbed it and took off running. I know I'm not really one of those playful people but it's funny to see her pissed off...until she starts beating you but I'm an Uchiha...I could take her down.

She will get so lost in my house since she's never really had a tour but. I ran into my parents bedroom who weren't here..on another business trip of course. I stayed in there big closet hiding behind the clothes and stayed there. After ten minutes I heard the door open and not shut so she must be looking around. I heard her footsteps against the floor as she came closer to the closet. She must have entered or I'm deaf. I tried to hear her but instead I was pulled out of the clothes and landed on someone.

I looked down to see Sakura she didn't seem to care for herself...more of her pocky that was now all...over..the floor..uh oh.

"UCHIHA SASUKE!" she yelled as I bolted out the door chuckling a bit. As much as I know I'll get a beating for this later...ehh I'm bored..might as well do something.

I ran the opposite way from my room but heard my door slam open then shut. . .Room. How do I know it's my room because only my room door makes a squeaky sound when you open it..because of the Dobe being an idiot one day..don't even want to explain it.

I ran back to my room and opened it. She was holding my playstation 4. All hell broke loose.

"Sakura. .Down." I told her sternly. She just smirked and threw it but it landed on my bed...thank god. It was my turn to smirk. I shut the door with my back against it and locked it. I looked at her face and it was pale..I wanted to laugh but kept my cool and walked towards her. She yelped and backed against the wall as I got closer.

"Sasuke! No! Don't come any closer! I don't like that look on your face!" She yelled a bit loudly but no one's going to hear her...our house is built on our private grounds and well the maids are probably some where else.

I trapped her in between my arms and looked at her red face as I lifted her chin. I looked out the window and smirked. I kissed her and opened the window at the same time since she was so distracted she didn't hear anything. Good thing her phones in the other room or else she would hate me. I picked her up and threw her out the window towards the pool but the thing I wasn't expecting was her grabbing onto me and dragging me out the large window.

We both landed in the pool with a "SPLASH". We were both underwater and found our way to the top of the pool and was able to breathe.

She continued to glare as I continued to smirk. I may have gotten wet as well but it was worth it.

"Come on. Let's get out." I told her as I led her out and continued smirking. We entered my room after drying ourselves and changing into dry outfits and sat back down into our original seats. I then heard it..the rip of the box and the plastic. I looked at her with a glare as it was her turn to smirk.

"Who said I didn't have an extra?" She said smartly as she munched on her pocky and continued to smirk.

* * *

Soo whatcha think!? I hope you like it because there's more coming! i'm so tired so I hope you enjoy! :D OMFG I GET TO MAKE CAKE POPS TOMORROW! Not that you care but I'm excited! :D And thank you for the reviews and favorites and follows I really am glad I dedicate this to the three reviewers and to the others who followed or favorited!

**Reviewers!:**

**Maymist **

**JuliaAbadeerSkellington**

**Tikai**

**Favorites:**

**Ruined Doll**

**Ellry**

**Maymist**

**JuliaAbadeerSkellington**

**Followers:**

**Maymist**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH! :D**


	3. Chapter 3: Where's my Pocky!

Hey heres another one-shot! :D Enjoy Loves and I thank you for the ones that viewed and reviewed or favorited and followed! THANK YOU SO MUCH I LOVE YOU ALL! :D Also this **wasn't Proofread** so don't tell me if my grammar's bad or what mistakes I have I'm very tired!

I don't own Naruto! ALSO

IMPORTANT!

**Alright here's the thing! If you have any ideas please PM me I will write them for you and of course be _giving you credit_ so please! Any ideas I shall write them if you _PM me!_**

* * *

It was a beautiful day in the village of Konoha. In the Uchiha household a frantic Sakura was searching high and low for her favorite treat of the universe.

"SASUKE-KUN! WHERE IS MY POCKY!?" Sakura yelled as she searched the whole house that belonged to the two.

"How am I supposed to know?" He replied as he changed the channel.

"DAMMIT SASUKE!" She yelled. Haruno Sakura is married to Uchiha Sasuke so she is now actually Uchiha Sasuke. She has two children that are six year old twins of different genders.

"Sakura. Calm down..you'll wake the kids." Sasuke sternly told her. This woman was driving her nuts being pregnant and all her emotions have been all over the place.

"But Sasuke-kun! I'm craving my pocky!" She whined as she shut yet another cabinet very loudly.

As she walked into the living room she heard a noise in the children's room. Sasuke clicked his tongue and stood up.

"See..What did I tell you idiot." He stated as he made his way to there children's room.

Sakura's eyes twitched as much as she wanted to yell...she needed to see what the kids were crying about. She followed Sasuke to see him smirking.

"What? Wha-" She stopped her sentence and looked at the children laying down on one of the beds eating...her pocky.

"Found your pocky.." Sasuke teased as he took a picture with his phone. He didn't take it just because it was cute oh no no. He took because it was cute AND because it was the funniest thing he probably seen happen in the house in ages.

"Shut up.." Sakura hissed at Sasuke as he just smirked. They looked back at the two to hear there kids voices.

"Mommy! Daddy! This is rweally good!" The girl known as Susaki. The boy who was Daisuke nodded his head as he finished munching on his and grabbed another.

Sakura giggled at the sight of the two kids munching the treat. They had crumbs all over the bed and there faces so of course she couldn't help but laugh.

"Now you two know...that you can't have sweets before bed." Sakura scolded as she took the box.

As she heard the protests from her two kids she giggled again.

"Don't worry you can have some tomorrow...if there's any left." She muttered the last part only for her ears but unfortunately Sasuke heard it and butted in.

"There will be some left don't worry..I'll make sure of it." He smirked as he saw her flare towards him that had no affect.

"No it's ok momma! Our baby brother should be eating too!" Daisuke shouted as he smiled showing his teeth.

The two parents smiled at there child. Sasuke wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist feeling the baby bump Sakura has.

"Good night Momma Daddy!" They both said in unison as they snuggled together. The two parents walked out and shut the door going back into the living room and sitting on the couch.

"Ne, Sasuke-kun. One more month huh?" Sakura smiled. As much as she hated giving birth she knows she's getting another child and she knows that Sasuke is getting his clan restored with the woman he loves.

"Hn." He responded as he smiled a bit. He was happy.

"Let's go to bed..I'm tired." Sakura stated as they walked to there room that was across from there two kids room.

They both laid down and started to fall asleep. Sasuke was almost in a full slumber...then he heard the sound of munching and the plastic holding the sticks that Sakura loved dearly and he couldn't help but smirk.

* * *

Eh..not that good of a job in my opinion but I thought it was pretty cute. My other two are better to me lol. Hope you enjoy though! :D Sorry its short! D:


	4. Chapter 4: All out?

HEY LOVES! This is a thing for Sakura's birthdayy! :DDDD :D sorry if it's shortt!

I don't own Naruto!

IMPORTANT!

**Alright here's the thing! If you have any ideas please PM me I will write them for you and of course be _giving you credit_ so please! Any ideas I shall write them if you _PM me!_**

**Please keep giving me ideas! :D**

* * *

**I dedicate this to: Cyan Rubies for giving me this idea! thanks love! :D**

* * *

"Pocky! Pocky!" Sakura was shouting as she went down the isle of the supermarket that held all the sweets. She stopped infront of a certain one where the Pocky is usually held and started shaking. Her husband Uchiha Sasuke wasn't with her to calm her down...so hell was about to break loose.

"WHERE IS THE POCKY!?" She shouted getting the attention of most of the people around her. Sakura ran up to the cash register and grabbed the guy by the scruff of his shirt and started questioning him where the hell was her pocky. (Poor Guy..xD) She ended up being kicked out of the market and started walking home in the most foul mood ever. She was looking forward to her most favorite treat!

Especially since it was her birthday! March 28th was her birthday and that was this very day and she couldn't even have some pocky!

She entered her house and plopped down onto the couch a bit upset. She heard the door to her bedroom open and figured it was Sasuke.

"Sakura. Come here." Sasuke said from the bedroom as she heard the door close once again. What the hell does he want? I'm in a bad mood...She thought as she went down the hall to stop in front of the bedroom door. She grabbed the doorknob and turned it and pushed it open then walked in.

"Sasuke what is it? I'm not really in the best mood." Sakura told him as she sat on the bed and looked up to Sasuke who was smirking.

"Did you find any pocky?" He asked her as he kept smirking.

She shook her head and Sasuke grabbed a box that was wrapped in wrapping paper. She was thinking it was her present but didn't he already give her a present this morning?

"Open it." He commanded. She clicked her tongue in annoyance at how demanding her husband can be and how he was STILL smirking but crouched down by the box and opened tore the wrapping paper and opened the small box.

She gaped at the present. IT WAS THE POCKY!

"IS THIS WHY THE STORE WAS OUT!?" She shouted at the man. He chuckled and nodded as she got angry but then held her hand and pulled her in for a hug which she gladly hugged him back. They kissed and she jumped up and down.

"Happy Birthday idiot." He told her as she opened the box of Pocky and started munching.

The door opened and her little daughter was standing there looking sleepy.

"Mommy? What are you yelling about?" Her little pink headed daughter asked as she rubbed her eyes and was picked up by Sasuke.

"Nothing Saki..Nothing.." Sakura whispered as she put the box in side a draw from her dresser. "Let's go watch a movie!" She shouted with excitement.

Saki jumped up and down in her Dad's arms and was put down then ran to the living room to pick a movie.

Sasuke put an arm around Sakura's waist and smirked as he led her out to the living room.

"You know...I still have to apologize to the store people..I gave them quite a scare.." Sakura said quietly. She shrugged and giggled. "I'll do it tomorrow..." She told Sasuke as she took another stick of pocky and munched on it.

* * *

Heyy! :D Thank you so much for the idea! I added a little more to it thought I hope you like it! AND HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO SAKURA! :D I love Pocky..I WANT SOME NOW XD

Please read and review! And Please do keep giving ideas if you come up with any! I of course will be giving you the credit!


	5. Chapter 5: WRONG ORDER! April Fools!

HEY LOVES! ITS APRIL FOOLS DAY SO HERE'S a little something! :D

I don't own Naruto!

IMPORTANT!

**Alright here's the thing! If you have any ideas please PM me I will write them for you and of course be _giving you credit_ so please! Any ideas I shall write them if you _PM me!_**

**Please keep giving me ideas! :D**

* * *

**I dedicate this to: Cyan Rubies for giving me this idea! thanks again love! :D**

* * *

KNOCK KNOCK!

"OH! It's here! " Sakura yells excitedly as she runs to the door of the Uchiha Manor and opens it scaring the mailman.

"U-Uh...sign here Mrs. Uchiha.." The mailman says a bit unexpected of the door slamming open.

Sakura signs the sheet quickly and sloppily then grabs the box and slams the door leaving a stunned mailman making his way back to his truck. Sakura quickly opens the box and grabs a pack of pocky and opens it to taste a weird taste..non pocky like.

"SASUKE! What is this!?" Sakura yells at her husband for he is the one who ordered the damned things.

Sasuke walks in with the usual expressionless face and raises an eyebrow at Sakura as if he didn't know what she was talking about. He looks at the box and smirks at her.

"THIS ISN'T MY POCKY!" She whines as she throws the box away from her and pouts like a two year old child.

"Its pocky isn't it.." Sasuke says obviously amused by her actions as she turns and glares at her husband.

"BUT SASUKE! This one isn't strawberry flavored or even the regular chocolate! ITS GREEN TEA! Then I saw EVEN TOMATO FLAVORED! Your the one that ordered it baka! So its your fault!" She roared as she slumps her shoulders. "And I was excited for my Pocky.." She says sadly as she lays down.

Sasuke sighs at her being dramatic over a box of sweets and went back into his room grabbing a box and walking back out. He throws it next to her head and she squeals in surprise then glares at him.

"Trying to kill me?!" She shouts as she forgets all about the box and crosses her arms over her chest.

"Just open it." Sasuke commands as she acknowledges the box and opens it to shout in excitement.

"April Fools idiot." Sasuke says as she looks at him dumbfounded. She looks at the other box then turns and glares at Sasuke when she realized it was April 1st.

"Not funny! You know how much I love my pocky..your crueell!" She says as she opens a box of Pocky and stuffs it in her mouth.

Sasuke just chuckled and sat next to her on the floor. Sakura quickly without hesitation kissed him on the cheek and looked away as she muttered a 'thank you' and continued to eat her pocky totally flushed.

* * *

EHHH Not a very good one sorry loves I'm really tired! Its not proofread! IM SORRY!

Sorry for not updating sooner I did have another one-shot idea but I was at my friends for the weekend and HER INTERNET SUCKEDDD I CRIED ANIME STYLE WHEN I COULDN'T UPLOAD! XD

Anyway hope you liked it if not..OH WELL! Its actually pretty adorable but not as good in my opinion!


	6. Chapter 6: How we got married

HEY LOVES! OMG I have suchhh writers block with these oneshots but I am going to make it to 100! :D I SWEAR! Also this one will have side couples! (For example: NaruHina, ShikaIno So on so forth!) Enjoy!

I don't own Naruto!

IMPORTANT!

**Alright here's the thing! If you have any ideas please PM me I will write them for you and of course be _giving you credit_ so please! Any ideas I shall write them if you _PM me!_**

**Please keep giving me ideas! :D**

* * *

"Sakura-chan! Teme!" The pink-haired girl heard her idiot best friend yell. She turned towards him along with her boyfriend and waved.

"S-Sakura-chan, S-Sasuke-kun good to see you." Hinata said shyly. Hinata's actually gotten a lot better with her stuttering ever since she got together with the knucklehead.

"Let's go into the restaurant, the others will be here soon." The four of them walked into the restaurant and asked for a large table and sat down.

"Ne, Sakura-chan? You know I heard this place in known for there pocky." Naruto said which made Sakura's smile brighten.

Soon enough the others arrived and sat down and ordered there drinks and food.

"Sakura, Sasuke...you two are the only ones that haven't gotten married ne?" Ino said teasingly. The gang except for Sasuke and Sakura would always tease the two since there the only ones that haven't gotten married.

"Oh shut up pig." Sakura said as she glared at Ino who just stuck out her tongue playfully.

"It's true when is Teme going to get the guts to ask his dear Sakura-chan." Naruto said as he laughed along with the rest of the gang. Sakura couldn't help but giggle as Sasuke had a scowl on his face as he told the ramen lover to shut up.

The food came a little bit after and then desert which was always had something to do with pocky.

Since they were all pretty much full they just decided to just get regular pocky to snack on since they weren't planning to leave yet. The pocky came out in a basket and was set on the table. (don't ask why just imagine it as breadsticks if you don't like the idea..xD)

When Sakura wasn't looking Sasuke slipped a ring onto one of the sticks and looked at the others pretty much saying. Don't-touch-the-pocky.

Sakura took a pocky stick and put it up to her mouth but stopped as she saw something shiny and took it off her stick.

"Eh!?" She yelled which caught everyone's attention. Everyone at the table was pretty much smirking or smiling since they knew about it.

Sasuke grabbed the ring and went close to her which caused her to blush.

"Marry me." He said with a bit of a questioning tone.

"Yes..Yes!" She exclaimed as she hugged him around the neck and let him put the ring on her finger.

"When that was over the girls cheered and exclaimed at everything and that is how Sasuke proposed to me." Sakura told her children.

"Mommy! You are very obsessed with pocky!" Akio shouted as she giggled with the other two kids.

"Yes Yes mommy is, but you are too." Sakura said as she poked her nose. She felt some one wrap there arms around her baby bump and breath against her ear.

"Well there might be another pocky obsesser soon." Sasuke said as he smirked talking about the baby that should be born soon.

Sakura smiled as she put her hands on top of Sasuke's that were resting on her stomach.

"Yeah.." She whispered as she snuggled closer to Sasuke.

* * *

Good? Bad? I hope its good! I thought it was cute! :D anyway I hope you enjoyed please do review! Also thank you for the reviews from the last chappie and also the favorites and follows! :D

The couples that were in this

ShikaIno

NejiTen

NaruHina

SasuSaku

KibaX Oc

Extras without a couple xP GOMEN YOU TWO!

Chouji

Shino


	7. Chapter 7: Team 7 Anniversary!

Hey You guys! Sorry! I've been studying for exams and I had some writers block here and there. So Enjoy! Also I might just do Sasusaku drabbles where its not all about Pocky just some cute fluff.

**I don't own Naruto.**

* * *

"Sasuke-kun...Good morning!" Sakura greeted as they were in there usual meeting spot. It was the anniversary of Team 7 when they first became a team one year ago. Everyone was suppose to give gifts to the person you get and Sakura happened to get Sasuke.

Sasuke nodded and leaned against the railing of the red bridge hoping not to crush the box that was big enough to fit in his back butt pocket. As he heard footsteps approach he knew it was Naruto with his loud thumping of his feet.

"Good morning Sakura-chann~~!" Naruto yelled in a singsong voice.

"Good morning Naruto." Sakura acknowledged with a smile.

The three of them waited for Kakashi knowing it would take a couple hours until he got there and decided to just sit.

2 hours laterrr~

Poof!

"Good morning my cute little students!" Kakashi said as he smiled.

"Time to exchange gifts!" Naruto yelled as he shoved his gift in Kakashi's face. Kakashi pushed his gift down from his face and closer to Naruto's and held out his finger.

"Just a minute Naruto." Kakashi told him which caused Naruto to pout. "Follow me!" He said as he walked off. They walked for a good ten minutes until they came to a bit oak tree and sat underneath it.

"Alright. I'll go first." Kakashi said as he pulled out a box and tossed it to Naruto.

Naruto ripped it open and smiled. "Awesome! RAMEN!" He said as he saw all the kinds of flavors and different sizes of bowls.

"Naruto next." He said as Naruto tossed his box to Kakashi who caught it with ease. He opened it and laughed at the shirt. The sewing was bad but it was cute. It was a shirt with a sewing of Team 7 on the front and in the back it had there four faces.

Sakura giggled and was surprised to actually not see ramen in the box. Sasuke smirked at the childish shirt and grunted.

"alright Sakura." Kakashi said as he got glint of amusement in his eye.

Sakura got her small box and handed it to Sasuke who opened it. He was surprised for a split second as his eyes widened until he went back to a emotionless facade. You could see it under his smirk...a smile.

He took out the kunai that he would treasure forever. On the handle was the Uchiha clan symbol that looked engraved then painted.

"Whoa! That's awesome Sakura-chan! Did you paint that?" Naruto said as he looked at her for an answer.

"Well I asked the man to engrave it and once he did it looked dull so I painted it." Sakura said as she blushed from all the attention.

"Thanks.." Sasuke said as he put the kunai in the pouch.

"Last but not least. Sasuke." Kakashi said as he smirked under his mask.

Sasuke pulled out his box and handed it to Sakura. She took it willingly and opened it without hesitation. She smiled and giggled as the boys knew all about her pocky addiction.

"Thank you Sasuke!" She said as she tackled him in a hug. He slowly returned it by patting her on the back. She let go and ate the first pocky out of the box and smiled.

"Your welcome.." He whispered as the team talked all day and relaxed.

* * *

Hey! EXAMS AND SCHOOL ARE OVER! :D I can update regularly now! Thanks for waiting! I did have a bit of writers block but here you go! R&R! :D


End file.
